


Addormentarsi all'alba

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Future Fic, M/M, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Lo annusò con sospetto, ma già dai primi aromi i suoi sensi venero stuzzicati, ammaliati, sedotti. Quando poi Shu sorseggiò dal calice, la sua lingua confermò le supposizioni e il suo gusto fu totalmente conquistato dal sapore dolce e piacevole di quel vino.Leo rise senza freni della sua espressione beata.-Visto? Visto? Te l’avevo detto che ti portavo in un localino carino!Shu gli concesse un cenno della testa e un sorriso appena alzato, che incastrava l’angolo sinistro della sua bocca sottile nella guancia morbida.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Altra settimana, altra LeoShu!  
> Il prompt di questa settimana mi ha dato l’idea per una fic a tema “relazioni (fin troppo) mature”, quindi insomma, mi sono messa a scrivere con questa cosa in testa xD  
> Buona lettura!

Se lo fece dire un’altra volta, anche se aveva sentito benissimo le parole dell’interlocutore.  
-Può ripetere ancora, per favore?  
L’uomo, nella divisa della propria compagnia aerea all’improvviso troppo stretta e calda, balbettò alcune scuse e si ripeté.  
-Essendo il suo volo in ritardo, abbiamo imbarcato il suo bagaglio a-altrove…  
Shu strinse il bordo del piccolo bancone che li divideva, mentre la sua espressione si oscurava ancora di più. La sua bellezza, immutata negli anni, non rendeva certo più gentile i suoi lineamenti, né tantomeno alleviava il panico di quella povera persona. Però poi il giovane cominciò a picchiettare le proprie dita sulla tastiera del computer, alla ricerca dell’oggetto smarrito.  
-M-ma non dovrebbe essere tanto distante. Da quello che vedo, dovrebbe essere in arrivo con i prossimi voli. Le basterà attendere un poco al ritiro bagagli.  
Un bagliore funesto attraversò lo sguardo dell’ex idol, che però sfogò la propria frustrazione con un lungo sospiro. Non era certo colpa di quell’uomo del ritardo del volo né tantomeno dell’incompetenza dei suoi colleghi. Portò la mano a massaggiarsi la tempia e lo salutò freddamente.  
-La ringrazio.  
Prese il proprio piccolo bagaglio a mano per il manico lungo e si incamminò verso il corridoio principale dell’aeroporto – finse di non sentire il sospiro di sollievo del giovane, che riprendeva a respirare dopo diversi minuti di terrore.  
Shu era stanco. Avrebbe voluto tornare al proprio appartamento, farsi una doccia e riposare un poco prima di cena, e se il volo fosse stato in orario certo sarebbe riuscito a fare tutto quello. Passò davanti, per la quarta volta, il piccolo locale di fastfood con le insegne coloratissime, il negozietto di tè e quello di dolci occidentali che emanava un profumo di burro e zucchero non indifferente; il suo stomaco gli suggerì che mangiare la terza brioches non sarebbe stata una grande idee e che la sua dieta già messa a dura prova dal cibo mangiato sull’aereo ne avrebbe risentito per giorni e giorni.  
Non era più di quell’età da permettersi ben tre sgarri l’uno di seguito all’altro. Sospirò ancora.  
Seguendo le frecce, si incolonnò sui nastri mobili e si lasciò trasportare pigramente, mentre lunghi corridoi di vetro scuro scorrevano ai suoi fianchi. Vide ancora la pista degli aerei stendersi per metri e metri, le torri di controllo che svettavano oltre tutto il complesso di gate e container. Scese un piano e andò a destra, sorpassando altre scrivanie, altri negozi, persino due bagni pubblici.  
Trovò lo stesso posto che aveva occupato un’ora prima, ancora vuoto, e vi si sedette con totale abbandono.  
Il suo cellulare era quasi del tutto scarico, così attaccò la presa alla spina sotto il proprio posto: ormai quell’affare era vitale per qualsiasi cosa, senza contare che aveva ancora il proprio biglietto tra le mail, e certo non sarebbe uscito da quel posto infernale senza.  
Per sua fortuna, aspettò relativamente poco, perché almeno l’aereo seguente era in orario. Annunciato dal segnalatore appeso al soffitto, nonché da una voce gentile e suadente e sicuramente molto giovane, i bagagli del volo Londra-Tokyo sarebbero stati al rullo numero 3, e lì Shu si diresse, poco prima che un piccolo gruppo di spossatissimi passeggeri lo raggiungesse.  
Uno dopo l’altro, i bagagli vennero sputati dall’apposito tubo e gettati sul nastro trasportatore.  
Ignorò tutto ciò che non era lontanamente simile al suo – persino una valigia di plastica dura dall’improponibile color bianco brillante, che gli fece scendere non pochi brividi lungo la schiena.  
Fu la stanchezza a guidarlo, a quel punto, perché quando vide una valigia squadrata con il marchio di Ensemble Square, di un brillante azzurro fin troppo riconoscibile, la sua mano scattò e ne afferrò il manico. Si rese conto del proprio sbaglio solo quando ormai l’aveva fermata e messa a terra, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
-Ah, mi scusi! Quel bagaglio è mio!  
Alzò lo sguardo, seguendo la scia di una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
Leo Tsukinaga, più di quarant’anni e una barba a sporcargli il viso altrimenti sempre giovanile, spalancò gli occhi e sorrise appena lo vide in volto.  
-Itsuki! Shu Itsuki, sei proprio tu! Non ci vediamo da un secolo!  
Avvicinandosi veloce a lui, quasi avesse ritrovato la forza all’improvviso, fece anche un commento sgradevole.  
-Da quando non avevi le rughe!  
Shu era troppo stanco per rispondergli a tono, perché a quell’ora della giornata se avesse urlato si sarebbe fatto male alla gola, ma gli passò il suo bagaglio con estrema cattiveria.  
-Tsukinaga, tu invece sei cambiato davvero poco da quando eravamo dei mocciosi.  
L’altro rise, ignorando la stizza nelle parole di lui.  
Comparve più o meno all’improvviso alla sua vista il bagaglio tanto agognato; Shu riuscì finalmente a prenderlo e a trovare un poco di pace dell’animo, con tutti i suoi vestiti e tutte le cose importanti lì dentro.  
-Hai qualcosa da fare, ora?  
Si sistemò la borsa a tracolla che aveva sulla spalla, prima di rispondere all’uomo più basso.  
-Sono qui da diverse ore, Tsukinaga, perché il mio aereo era in ritardo e il mio bagaglio perduto. Volevo tornare subito a-  
-Beh, ritardo per ritardo, perché non ci beviamo qualcosa assieme? Conosco un bar qui nell’aeroporto che ha cose spettacolari!  
Gli offrì anche l’ennesimo sorriso contento.  
Un concentrato di nostalgia e tenerezza investì tutta la persona di Shu, perché Leo Tsukinaga era parte di una vecchia storia dai tratti piacevoli, incastrati nel dolore di un’adolescenza vissuta con troppa passione.  
Malinconia, forse, gli anni della gioventù che si era goduto poco. Lo spirito così brillante sembrava non aver perso il suo antico vigore, e lo contagiò.  
E poi, era davvero da troppo che non si permetteva di bere un bel bicchiere di vino.  
Gli concesse persino un piccolo sorriso.  
-Va bene, Tsukinaga. Sarò tuo ospite.  
  


  
Lo annusò con sospetto, ma già dai primi aromi i suoi sensi venero stuzzicati, ammaliati, sedotti. Quando poi Shu sorseggiò dal calice, la sua lingua confermò le supposizioni e il suo gusto fu totalmente conquistato dal sapore dolce e piacevole di quel vino.  
Leo rise senza freni della sua espressione beata.  
-Visto? Visto? Te l’avevo detto che ti portavo in un localino carino!  
Shu gli concesse un cenno della testa e un sorriso appena alzato, che incastrava l’angolo sinistro della sua bocca sottile nella guancia morbida.  
-Non sapevo ti intendessi di vini, Tsukinaga.  
-Ah, io no! Era sempre Sena quello bravo con ste cose! Mi aspettava qui di solito, quando riuscivamo a beccarci in Giappone!  
Sovrappensiero, l’uomo con i capelli rosa raccolse da qualche parte nella propria memoria immagini del suo ultimo incontro con l’uomo appena citato – ma gli venne più facile ricordare i concerti dei Knights, i loro spettacoli meravigliosa e la voce splendida, il corpo eccelso di Izumi. Il vino fu ancora più buono, al gusto.  
-Sena… Non lo vedo da diverso tempo.  
Leo ridacchiò, bevendo dal proprio calice senza neanche l’ombra della grazia del proprio interlocutore.  
-È molto preso dalla sua seconda figlia, ora! Pare sia riuscito finalmente ad adottarla!  
-Questa è davvero una buona notizia. Mi ricordo che ci teneva moltissimo.  
Shu prese con uno stuzzicadenti un piccolo pezzo di formaggio morbido, che si sciolse subito nella sua bocca. Il paragone con ciò che aveva assaggiato in Francia fu più che naturale, tuttavia lo trovò di buona qualità, così com’erano stati di buona qualità anche i salumi i cui resti erano stati sparsi da Tsukinaga su tutto il piccolo tagliere.  
Godendosi l’assaggio, socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò; un odore sottile di incenso stuzzicava ancora il suo naso, mentre la musica leggera in sottofondo cullava il resto delle sue sensazioni. Davvero, un ottimo locale.  
Persino la voce squillante di Tsukinaga risultava più dolce, quasi attenta.  
-Invece di te che mi racconti? Come va con Mika?  
-Abbiamo divorziato l’anno scorso.  
Subito Leo cambiò espressione e posa del corpo.  
-Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo.  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa scosse la testa e gli rivolse un’espressione tranquilla – l’istinto lo guidò a toccarsi il dito anulare dove ormai non c’era più alcun anello, far roteare il nulla attorno alla falange. Non aveva però rimpianti, così la sua voce fu priva della minima traccia di tristezza.  
-Non è stata una cosa negativa, anzi. È stato un bene per entrambi, ormai la nostra relazione ci procurava non altro che irritazione e frustrazione. Ma è stato un matrimonio felice, finché è durato l’amore.  
L’altro lo guardò e comprese il peso e il significato delle sue parole. Lì, in quel luogo e in quell’età, c’era una comprensione reciproca che non c’era mai stata prima d’allora, proprio perché le esperienze della vita avevano reso entrambi uomini, e la loro spiccata sensibilità di artisti li aveva resi ancora più recettivi.  
Leo giocherellò con lo stuzzicadenti rimasto tra le sue dita, mentre faceva roteare delicatamente il calice con l’altra mano.  
-Alle volte, anche le cose più belle finiscono, e non è colpa di nessuno.  
Un piccolo cenno della testa di assenso.  
Shu versò altro vino nel proprio calice, guardandolo scendere con lentezza. Lo adocchiò con un piccolo ghigno furbo, riaccendendo subito l’animo sempre vivace di Leo.  
-Il tuo sogno, invece, non finisce mai. Persino in Europa si sente parlare di te, Tsukinaga.  
-Ah, davvero? Ne sono felicissimo!  
-Non fare il modesto con me, sei sempre il migliore nel tuo campo.  
-Non sono modesto! Ho viaggiato molto in tutto il mondo e ascoltato musica, concerti di ogni tipo! La gente è straordinaria, Shu! Davvero straordinaria! E io non posso fare altro che guardare e ascoltare tutto il possibile!  
-Sei sempre così pieno di energie…  
Li interruppe solo una risata alta, altissima, con cui Leo attirò persino l’attenzione di quei due clienti proprio al lato opposto del piccolo localino dell’aeroporto. Shu adocchiò il barman poco distante, che però sembrava piuttosto divertito dalla scena e assolutamente non intenzionato a intervenire.  
Leo era alticcio, ormai era fin troppo evidente.  
-Non mi dire che ora ti senti vecchio!  
-Vecchio, no. La concezione del tempo cambia, quando passano gli anni.  
-Sei come un buon vino, ora! O un formaggio stagionato!  
Non gli rispose, ma certo gli scoccò un’occhiata molto malevola.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi allungò nella sua direzione la bocca del calice vuoto, perché gli facesse il favore di riempirlo ancora. Shu sospirò, ma alla fine prese la bottiglia del vino in mano e lo servì – Leo ridacchiò appena, molto più morbido di prima.  
Lo sguardo di Shu capitò meglio sulla sua barba rossiccia, che si concentrava i particolar modo sul mento sfuggente e sulle tempie alte, dove c’erano anche ciuffi lunghi di capelli sottili. La camicia elegante lasciava scoperto la pelle del collo, un poco più scura di quella che ricordava e sicuro meno lucida. Anche lui, d’altronde, aveva proprio l’aspetto di una persona invecchiata.  
Trovò il suo sguardo a fissarlo, in quel colore verde intenso, e non abbassò il proprio.  
-Come mai poi sei tornato qui in Giappone? Stanco della vecchia Europa?  
-Ho intenzione di aprire un brand tutto mio qui.  
-Davvero?  
-Sì. Ora penso di averne le capacità e gli agganci, e anche le finanze. Ho già preso contatti con Saegusa per stabilire alcune cose. Continuerò a lavorare per il mondo dello spettacolo, ma senza altre agenzie di mezzo.  
-Wow! Shu, questa è una grande svolta per te! Ti auguro il meglio!  
Lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo, sorseggiando appena dal proprio calice.  
Decise di prendere l’ultimo pezzettino di formaggio rimasto e fissare quello mentre parlava, come se ciò che stesse dicendo era poco importante e assolutamente non riferito a nessuno dei preseti.  
-E poi, ho comprato il biglietto per uno dei concerti più importanti della primavera, che si terrà proprio fra due settimane a Ensemble Square.  
Leo si zittì, per miracolo, ma le sue guance furono più sincere e dirette di lui: si imporporarono appena.  
Shu allora, solo allora, lo guardò e gli sorrise.  
-Non potevo mancare al tuo ritorno.  
Per la felicità, l’uomo dall’altra parte del tavolino bevve tutto in un sorso quel che rimaneva del proprio vino e dondolò appena sulla propria sedia.  
Era felice, perché dopo tanto tempo aveva potuto parlare con qualcuno caro al suo animo come se fosse stato una persona normale, e non il Direttore Artistico di tutta Ensemble Square, ancora monopolio nel settore giapponese dell’intrattenimento e degli idol.  
Era decisamente più che ritrovarsi con un vecchio amico.  
Rise ancora.  
-Ti dedicherò una canzone inedita!  
-Se riuscirai davvero a farlo, ti offrirò un’altra serata.  
-D’accordo, ci sto!  
E siccome Shu non aveva ancora mangiato il pezzo di formaggio, Leo glielo rubò dalle mani e lo ingoiò in un sol boccone, facendo una smorfia di fronte allo stupore interdetto dell’altro.


	2. 2

-Prego, signore. Da quella parte.  
La signorina in divisa fece un gentile inchino, piegando il capo davanti all’ospite. Leo, con il biglietto strappato tra le mani, le sorrise e proseguì, oltrepassando l’uscio del portone elegante ed entrando finalmente nel primo corridoio del museo.  
Dopo mezz’ora di fila, tutto aveva un aspetto addirittura migliore.  
Fu colpito a primissimo impatto dalla statua in mezzo alla stanza, che rimandava nel corpo di marmo a uno stile classico, compatto – ma che nei numerosi componenti in ferro e metallo, invece, ne stracciava ogni interpretazione dal carattere antico. Si avvicinò al cartellino, leggendo il nome di un artista straniero e la descrizione del significato, nonché della sua storia.  
Doveva rappresentare la sofferenza giovanile nell’epoca moderna; Leo rise ad alta voce, perché poteva comprendere appieno il sentimento. E notò le lacrime su quello che era un volto appena stilizzato, dal pronunciato mento e dagli occhi scavati; le braccia quasi dislocate, piegate brutalmente, e i piedi che tentavano di spiccare il volo.  
-È una rappresentazione molto forte.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi si girò e sorrise, appena vede chi si era permesso quel commento. Shu alzò un sopracciglio, intrecciate le braccia al petto sopra un maglioncino color lilla.  
-L’artista è stato fin troppo esplicito nella sua creazione.  
-Non è fin troppo! Se ciò che voleva dire arriva chiaro e pulito, direi che è stato più che bravo!  
-L’arte è sempre sublimazione della comunicazione, raffinata dallo stile.  
Leo scosse la testa, muovendo così tutti i ciuffi lunghi sparsi.  
-Siamo sempre in disaccordo su questo, mi sa!  
A Shu scappò un sorriso tenero, che sciolse anche l’intreccio un po’ impettito delle sue braccia.  
-Gli anni passano, ma certe cose rimangono uguali.  
-È un po’ meglio, no? Cioè-  
Leo gesticolò – aveva preso quella strana abitudine durante il suo soggiorno all’esterno, ed era certo insolito vedere un giapponese che tentava di comunicare muovendo le mani così tanto. Alla fine, riuscì a trovare le parole giuste per esprimersi.  
-Se fossimo completamente diversi da com’eravamo, non credi che avrebbe un brutto significato? Vuol dire che ci saremmo persi.  
-Non credo che la trasformazione in sé sia qualcosa di brutto.  
-Non ho detto questo! Un cambiamento radicale significa che qualcosa è andato completamente distrutto.  
Ma Shu insistette con le proprie argomentazioni, caparbio.  
La ruga profonda sulla sua fronte si inspessì a un cambio di espressione, quasi volesse raccogliere più significati col minor numero di parole.  
-Per poi rinascere.  
Leo alzò allora un sopracciglio, guardandolo con un ghigno.  
-Stai pensando a te o a me?  
Un sospiro profondo; l’uomo più alto cominciò a camminare verso la porta a loro vicina, per poter andare in un’altra stanza dai colori più freddi, quadri dalle cornici sbiadite. Il cambio di atmosfera fu notevole, per l’animo dei due artisti.  
Finalmente, la risposta fu pronta sulle labbra sottili di Shu.  
-A entrambi, Tsukinaga. Ma in verità, come hai detto tu, noi non ci siamo completamente persi. Siamo soltanto diventati un po’ diversi. E il tuo gusto artistico lascia sempre molto a desiderare.  
Leo gli lanciò un’occhiata bieca, resistendo alla tentazione di rispondere a quella sua provocazione.  
Invece, si avvicinò più velocemente al pezzo principale della stanza, superando un altro paio di ospiti piantato davanti a un quadro piccolo di natura morta dai coloro fosforescenti.  
Indicandolo, guardò il compagno di visita.  
-Scommetto che a te piace questa!  
In effetti, Shu si aprì in un sorriso radioso, i suoi occhi brillavano.  
Carta, vetro e gesso davano vita a una creatura sospesa, appoggiata su una superficie riflettente solo per le labbra sottili, da cui partivano colori sgargianti in una sinfonia che aveva un delicato equilibrio nelle curve nere che ne delimitavano ampiezza e spessore.  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa fece il giro di quella piccola scultura almeno un paio di volte, in contemplazione.  
-Non vedi quant’è elegante? Le sue forme, i suoi colori…  
-La trovo scialba! Cosa dice l’etichetta?  
-Purezza. Il bacio di una farfalla sulla superficie di un lago.  
Leo scosse la testa, insoddisfatto.  
-Ecco, vedi? C’è il labile sentore di nulla.  
-I tuoi occhi devono essere stati annebbiati da una cataratta precoce.  
Shu fu così tanto veloce a rispondergli da lasciarlo interdetto per qualche istante, dopodiché rise di gusto.  
Shu si avvicinò di nuovo al suo fianco, un poco preoccupato ma anche un poco divertito dalla sua reazione.  
-Sei la prima persona che conosca che ride dei miei insulti.  
Leo si ritrovò a guardare di nuovo il suo volto, forse un po’ troppo vicino.  
La sua fisicità matura aveva una nota di tenerezza che non aveva mai avuto, forse il frutto di quell’amore che lo aveva accompagnato per tanti anni. Persino nel suo sguardo che non aveva perso neanche una goccia della sua passione, la sfumatura di una gentilezza più consapevole ammorbidiva ogni intenzione, e rendeva giustizia alla sua naturalissima grazia. Leo lo trovò ancora più bello di quanto non lo trovasse da giovane.  
Gli sorrise.  
-Mi eri mancato, Shu Itsuki. Mi eri mancato da morire.  
-Non venirmi a dire che non hai trovato altre persone con cui parlare di queste cose. O che ti insultino in modi fantasiosi.  
-Nessuna delle due cose. Ma sai, più che malinconia questa cosa è-  
Alzò la mano a grattarsi la barba corta, proprio sul mento.  
Aggiunse un tocco di malizia al proprio sorriso, che però non sembrò colta da Shu.  
-Piacevole.  
Proseguendo lungo il corridoio del museo, videro quadri fatti di carta e di tela, di mattoni e di cemento.  
Sfiorate le spalle, per un brivido di confidenza, Leo sospirò piano, mentre la luce del tramonto li accompagnava, filtrando dalla parete altissima di vetro.  
Quella pausa dalla sua vita così frenetica e piena faceva bene al suo animo.  
-Ho sempre desiderato, all’epoca, fare cose del genere con te.  
Anche Shu sembrava provare lo stesso, perché mai si allontanava dal suo fianco.  
-Non me lo hai mai detto.  
-Beh, avevamo i nostri problemi! E poi, noi litigavamo e basta! Tu eri incapace di parlare in maniera diretta mentre io-  
-Lo stesso.  
-Sì, è vero.  
Sguardo a terra, Leo vide le ombre dei loro corpi che si allungavano in obliquo sul pavimento di piastrelle lucide. Isolati dagli altri ospiti, sembravano galleggiare in una dimensione tutta loro, fatta dell’atmosfera placida che condividevano.  
Si accorse così che la loro andatura si era adattata – ogni volta che lui muoveva un passo, lo faceva anche Shu, senza accelerare o rallentare.  
L’altro uomo però si fermò nei pressi di una lampada sbilenca, per ammirare i giochi di luci sulle pareti di vetro: da un’angolazione si vedeva un uomo, da altre diversi animali.  
-Allora, sono contento di poter essere qui con te. Tsukinaga, a dir la verità, anche a me avrebbe fatto molto piacere…  
Gli sorrise, mettendosi dall’altra parte del vetro.  
Così facendo, Shu ai suoi occhi sembrava quasi un alieno, e si chiese come l’altro lo vedesse in quel preciso momento.  
-Ora lo stiamo facendo! Possiamo rimediare al tempo perso!  
Fuggi appena vide il sorriso comparire sulle labbra di lui, si allontanò stringendosi nelle proprie stesse spalle.  
Ma i suoi occhi brillarono appena videro un’altra scultura, ferro e fiamme che ardevano in un nucleo di passione viva. Era estasiante.   
-Per esempio, quell’altra statua-  
-Orrenda. Hai dei gusti davvero pessimi, Tsukinaga.  
-Ma io non ho ancora detto nulla!  
  
  
-Questa casa è parecchio grande, per una persona sola…  
Shu non badò troppo all’educazione e fece passare il proprio sguardo sulle pareti distanti, le grandi finestre che lasciavano entrare la luce esterna; nella notte, mille luci costellavano i lati dei palazzi del quartiere più elegante della nuova Ensemble Square.  
Leo ridacchiò, contento che avesse notato le dimensioni del suo appartamento.  
-Non voglio soffocare in tre metri quadrati di spazio! L’arte è come aria e me ne devo riempire i polmoni: tutto questo spazio mi serve per far viaggiare la mente in libertà!  
Lo vide sorridere di uno strano sorriso, prima di nascondere le proprie labbra contro la tazza del tè – ma il proprietario della casa si chiese davvero quale persona normale avrebbe accettato un invito del genere, sebbene provenisse da un vecchio collega.  
Sotto il tavolo alto, le loro gambe si incontrarono quasi casualmente, forse non troppo.  
Leo fissò il collo alto del maglioncino di Shu, come se volesse abbassarlo con la sola intenzione e scoprire la pelle, sicuramente perfetta, che nascondeva sotto. Si rese conto di essere attratto dalla curva gentile che il tessuto spesso faceva contro la linea dritta del suo mento.  
E Shu se ne accorse benissimo.  
-Dunque, è qui che crei le tue canzoni.  
-Sì! La maggior parte su quel pavimento lì!  
Indicò con l’indice lo spazio vuoto davanti all’atrio, che terminava nel tappeto di pelo castano scuro sotto i due divani lunghi e un piccolo tavolino di vetro, sotto cui si vedevano fogli sparsi e biro e pennarelli.  
I nuovi talenti sotto l’ala protettiva di Tenshouin e Saegusa sicuramente potevano vantare di un grande appoggio, tutto racchiuso in quel genio.  
Ma non era né per il genio né per le canzoni che Shu Itsuki si trovava a casa sua, a occupare il suo spazio e a invadere la sua intimità più preziosa. Leo trovò che la sua figura si amalgamasse bene con i mobili e le forme delle pareti, benché evitò di dirglielo esplicitamente.  
Piuttosto, fu sedotto dal gesto morbido della sua mano che andò ad appoggiare la tazza ancora mezza piena sul tavolo che li divideva. L’uomo con i capelli lunghi spinse il proprio piede contro il suo, e lui rispose.  
Alzò le sopracciglia, sorrise. Si alzò dalla sedia e girò il tavolo, ritrovandosi davanti a lui in pochi passi. Sapere di star giocando qualcosa di conosciuto dava forse più valore a ogni gesto e ogni intenzione, perché a quell’età non si faceva quasi nulla per caso.  
L’innocenza dell’inesperienza era stata superata: c’erano solo atti consapevoli.  
E Leo Tsukinaga decise, con pienezza, di accarezzargli il viso e prendergli il mento, fermandolo per un bacio appena. Shu era incantevole anche quando chiudeva gli occhi e si lasciava assaggiare.  
Intrufolò il mignolo sotto il suo maglione, per sentire il calore anche di quella zona sensibile, e l’uomo con i capelli rosa sobbalzò appena per la sorpresa, si lasciò toccare. Non c’era bisogno che specificasse che pure quando aveva sedici anni aveva sempre trovato tanto sensuale il modo in cui lui si fasciasse il collo, che fosse con fazzoletti o fiocchi – era un richiamo irresistibile, perché nascondeva qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Ma anche Shu fece qualcosa che avrebbe sempre voluto fare, e le sue dita slacciarono i lunghi capelli di Leo, liberandoli sulla sua spalla sottile. Piccoli gesti, quasi insignificanti, che davano il senso della maturità raggiunta.  
Quando Shu si alzò dalla sedia, Leo trattenne il respiro. Lo guardò mentre si spogliava lento, in preda a un bollore a stento contenibile, e ingioiò saliva quando fu a petto nudo; lo toccò con desiderio, lo strinse a sé con lussuria.  
Lasciò che le sue dita abili, abituate a lavorare con cose preziose, si immergessero nella chioma ribelle e accarezzassero il suo capo; lo vide chinarsi contro di lui, su di lui, e ricercare la sua bocca come unica fonte di godimento.  
Respirò in affanno, perché la vera sorpresa fu scoprire che Shu era un baciatore abile, eppure così esigente – toglieva l’aria a ogni contatto, reclamando un’assoluta e devota passione. Leo decise di non essere da meno, quindi lo abbracciò e lo spinse all’indietro, fino a far scontrare la sua schiena contro il bordo del tavolo alto. Scese al suo collo e depose un bacio rosso, scese ancora al suo petto e lo sentì gemere in un modo che volle sentire altre cento, mille volte.  
Shu cominciò anche a chiamare il suo nome e fu così dolce, c’era un senso di vittoria e di liberazione nel percepire il proprio nome detto in quel modo. Era quasi una rinascita.  
Trovò la pelle sottile di un corpo consumato.  
Leo ricordava a stento le volte in cui aveva visto il corpo di Shu, ma sicuro non aveva mai visto quella cicatrice sul fianco, o la macchia scura vicino all’ombelico. Erano storie che lui aveva vissuto lontano, con altra gente.  
L’uomo con i capelli lunghi si spogliò a propria volta, rivelando le proprie debolezze all’altro. E Shu lo accarezzò sulle braccia ormai molli, il ventre gonfio di chi aveva bevuto troppa birra negli anni, le dita torturate da chi non se ne prendeva affatto cura. Lo accolse tra le proprie cosce appena Leo dondolò in avanti, in cerca di altra tenerezza.  
Shu lo accarezzò ancora e lo pettinò, baciandolo in modo molto più dolce di prima.  
Ma una volta rassicurato, Leo gli allargò ancora di più le gambe e pose una mano nel mezzo, slacciando i suoi pantaloni e prendendogli il sesso tra le dita. Soffiò anche un commento pungente sulla bellezza del rossore che gli tingeva le guance, per approfittare del fatto che Shu fosse troppo preso a gemere. Farlo tremare gli piaceva, così come quell’espressione di sofferenza che accompagnava l’intensificarsi del piacere.  
Lo sporcò di bianco – si prese la propria vendetta mordendogli il labbro e poi succhiandolo, con il naso che si strofinava contro quello di lui.  
Quando si abbassò i pantaloni, Shu mostrò un poco di perplessità.  
-Qui?  
Quindi gli sorrise.  
-Il primo round, sì!  
-Ma tu pensi che io abbia le energie per più di un round?  
Si avvicinò a lui e dopo una piccola pausa, un piccolo ghigno, lo baciò a stampo.  
-Sono sicuro che riuscirai a trovarle!  
L’altro sospirò al suo sogghignare, quasi fosse sconfitto dall’insistenza di un bimbo insolente.  
Non fece però resistenza quando Leo lo voltò, piegandolo sul tavolo e alzando il suo sedere in aria, all’altezza perfetta. Un morso sulla natica, poi cominciò a leccare lentamente.  



	3. 3

_“Che, del rumore? Devo fare in fretta. Oh, pugnale felice, questa è la tua guaina! Arrugginisci qui dentro e fammi morire… o forse, no?”_  
Giulietta guardò il suo pubblico fin troppo silenzioso, inesistente, e per un solo attimo le sue labbra si arricciarono a una malizia profonda, che affondava le proprie radici nell’idea della vendetta.  
 _“Forse il veleno che ha ucciso il mio solo e unico amato…”_  
-… sta corrodendo anche il mio animo e lo spinge alla vendetta, all’azione mortale?  
Shu sussurrò appena, tra gli spalti vuoti, e quando Giulietta si alzò, trasportando con sé anche le pieghe della sua ampia gonna, trattenne il fiato: la sua espressione era perfetta, nella gestualità e nei lineamenti più marcati – tanto che ci si dimenticava in fretta come l’attore che la interpretava in quel momento fosse un uomo.  
Wataru era da solo sul palco, eppure dominava la scena e faceva confluire tutta l’attenzione su di sé, signore indiscusso dell’atto in itinere. Estrasse una maschera dalla propria gonna e l’appoggiò al proprio viso in un gesto morbido, mentre le sue parole esplodevano tra le pareti dell’intero teatro.  
 _“Questa ora sarà la mia nuova faccia! Questa, perché Giulietta qui e ora è morta, ma non io! Non ancora!”._  
Fece vedere il suo sorriso, nascosto subito dalla maschera di carta, e poi continuò imperterrita.  
 _“E voi tutti vedrete con me un nuovissimo spettacolo, con il nuovo giorno!”._  
La prima metà del primo atto si chiudeva così, mentre Giulietta usciva di scena ed entravano invece il Capo Famiglia dei Capuleti che parlava animatamente della morte di Romeo e del loro lutto, agitato e infiammato contro i rivali.  
Shu distolse lo sguardo quando sentì la porta dietro di sé aprirsi facendo comparire un ometto basso con lunghi capelli arancioni. Leo sorrise, un po’ in imbarazzo.  
-Scusami, scusami! Ho avuto problemi col traffico.  
-Questo perché ti ostini a muoverti in macchina.  
-I mezzi pubblici mi soffocano!  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa alzò gli occhi al soffitto, in un chiarissimo gesto di stizza.  
L’altro si sedette sulla poltroncina accanto alla sua, sporgendosi poi appena dal balconcino del loggione. Riuscì a stare zitto per ben dieci secondi, prima di tornare a guardarlo.  
-Come sta andando?  
-È cominciato da poco, ma Wataru da sempre il meglio di sé in queste cose.  
-Non c’è da stupirsi! Hai scritto tu il copione, sarà elettrizzato!  
Shu tentò di mascherare il proprio compiacimento con un’alzata di spalle e una voce un po’ troppo secca, ma anche nella penombra del teatro Leo riuscì a scorgere il rossore delle sue guance.  
-Lui è sempre perfetto, in queste cose. Però sì, ammetto che scrivere qualcosa dopo tanto tempo è stato emozionante anche per me.  
Leo ridacchiò.  
La tragedia andò avanti diversi minuti, fino a una scena in particolare, dove il frate accoglieva Giulietta nella propria chiesa e i due avevano uno scambio particolarmente acceso. Tutto si bloccò, come cristallizzato, e il direttore d’orchestra nella buca cominciò a scuotere la propria bacchetta.  
Leo si esaltò subito.  
-Ecco, ecco! Lo stacco musicale!  
-Se stai zitto un attimo, riesco a sentirlo anche io!  
Note alte, per accentuare la tensione: flauti e qualche ottone accorsero a rimpolpare la melodia e darle corpo, confrontandosi come due rivali essi stessi. Sullo sfondo, le percussioni presero man mano spazio, fino ad arrivare a una completa dominanza – e poi il nulla, solo il suono di un clarinetto melanconico, quando le ostilità cessarono.  
Leo sentì Shu sospirare pesantemente, carico di emozioni piene.  
E approfittando un poco del suo stato alterato, si fece vicino al suo fianco.  
-Ah, il vecchio Club di Dramatica tutto riunito di nuovo! Mi pare di rivivere un vecchio sogno!  
-Ora non siamo più un Club, ma un’associazione di beneficienza. Wataru ci teneva particolarmente.  
-Una collaborazione tra artisti indipendenti, per un grande fine!  
La loro associazione raccoglieva fondi per gli orfanotrofi del Giappone, per dare a quei poveri bambini sfortunati condizioni di vita migliori assieme a un’istruzione che potesse renderli indipendenti e pronti alla vita che avrebbero dovuto poi affrontare.  
Ne erano tutti orgogliosi, ma era evidente che quello più coinvolto a livello emotivo fosse proprio Wataru Hibiki, che si era assunto anche l’onere di esserne il portavoce e il dirigente. Con la sua bravura di attore, con i vestiti e i copioni di Shu e con le musiche di Leo, nonché l’attività di marketing di Hiyori, i pochi mesi erano riusciti a creare qualcosa di gigantesco.  
La prima di quel nuovo spettacolo si sarebbe tenuta la settimana successiva, e tutti erano molto elettrizzati.  
Facendo un’associazione d’idea davvero vertiginosa, Leo sussurrò una domanda scomoda.  
-Come mai tu e Mika non avete mai adottato un figlio?  
Shu si irrigidì subito, lo guardò solo con mezzo volto nella sua direzione, pronto sempre a volgere lo sguardo altrove se quella conversazione avesse preso una direzione eccessiva – ma non lo fece mai.  
-Perché tiri fuori un argomento del genere proprio ora?  
-È qualcosa che mi è venuto in mente a pensare all’associazione! Tu hai sempre adorato i bambini…  
-Non eravamo pronti, e siamo sempre stati troppo indaffarati per pensarci davvero.  
-E ora? Ci pensi?  
-Con te?  
-Lo dici come se fosse impossibile a priori.  
Ridacchiò però, senza trattenere malizia o rancore.  
Si avvicinò ancora a lui, sporgendosi completamente nella sua direzione; sorrise, prendendogli la mano tra le proprie dita, con un tocco gentile di pelle calda.  
-Non abbiamo già dimostrato di essere una bella squadra?  
Lo sentì tendersi ancora, anche se capì che fosse per motivi diversi.  
Il discorso gli stava dando la possibilità di esporsi un poco, assieme alle sue paure e ai suoi timori più intimi. Leo poteva capirlo, perché comprendeva come il punto di vista di una persona che aveva conosciuto sia l’amore sia la sua fine era molto diversa da qualcuno che l’amore lo aveva visto da lontano, con contorni infantili che poco avevano a che fare con la cruda realtà.  
Eppure, non volle proprio lasciarlo.  
-Non siamo più bambini, non ci è più permesso giocare su certe cose, sui nostri sentimenti o sulle nostre vite. Non avremo tante altre possibilità.  
-Io non sto affatto giocando. E non parlare come se fossi già morto! La fanciullezza l’abbiamo persa tutti, ma abbiamo guadagnato qualcosa in più!  
-Per esempio?  
-La conoscenza.  
Strinse più forte.  
Shu si voltò completamente verso di lui, lasciando sullo sfondo un Montecchi morente che lamentava della sua vita ingiusta, senza sapere che la propria fine era stata decisa proprio da Giulietta.  
Stava rispondendo al suo sorriso – Leo riuscì a vedere nuove rughe che non aveva mai visto prima, e quello rendeva Shu ancora più bello.  
-Tu eri un eterno Peter Pan-  
-E tu hai sempre adorato l’innocenza dei ragazzini.  
L’uomo con i capelli rosa abbassò lo sguardo, pensando a mille cose.  
Si lasciò sedurre dalla carezza del suo pollice, che ruotava e ruotava sopra il dorso della mano sottile.  
Quella sensazione fastidiosa di aver essere fuori dal tempo si sgretolò piano contro l’espressione di lui, e gli occhi verdi che lo fissavano così attenti. Leo non era la sua seconda possibilità: era un’altra tappa della sua vita, un fuori stagione inaspettato e bellissimo.  
Leo capì la sua risposta anche senza che dicesse nulla, appena ricambiò la stretta della mano.  
Poi, fece un cenno col capo.  
-Guarda, è tornata Giulietta!  
  
  
Si ridestò appena sentì qualcosa appoggiarsi con delicatezza sul cuscino del divano su cui era disteso, sollevandosi a sedere quasi di scatto – col risultato che la sua testa vorticò non poco e lui vide tutto confuso per diversi secondi.  
-Uh! Oh-  
Ritrovò Shu nel proprio campo visivo, ora seduto accanto a lui. Aveva occhiaie più profonde del solito, un cipiglio di preoccupazione a scavargli le rughe della fronte. Si allungò per un bacio a stampo, mentre lo toccava delicatamente sulla spalla con una carezza.  
-Devo essermi addormentato…  
-Non ti preoccupare, continua a dormire tranquillo.  
-No no, ora mi sveglio-  
Si appoggiò con le spalle allo schienale del divano e fu investito da una luce tenue, eppure decisa; dovette coprirsi il viso con un braccio e socchiudere gli occhi.  
Shu cercò di pettinargli un poco i capelli tutti scompigliati e gli tolse dal ventre l’ultimo foglio scarabocchiato, superstite di una luna serie sparsa sul resto del divano e anche sul tappeto morbido.  
-È quasi l’alba ormai, puoi riposare ancora un po’.  
Leo sbadigliò, cercò di stiracchiarsi ma finì col cadere di nuovo. A quel punto, si trovava tra il corpo di Shu e lo schienale del divano, quindi fu semplice allungare le braccia e prenderlo in una stretta morbida, senza forza. Decise persino di fare un po’ di capricci, mentre strofinava il viso stanco contro i suoi fianchi.  
-Solo se ti metti qui con me.  
-Il divano è scomodo-  
-Ma non voglio alzarmi per andare a letto. Per favore…  
Shu sospirò: non aveva le forse necessarie per resistergli, e in realtà neppure la voglia di sentirlo lamentare ancora.  
Si tolse le scarpe e salì sul cuscino più largo del divano, mettendosi appena sotto il bracciolo alto. Leo prese subito posto accanto a lui, incollandosi al suo fianco. Appoggiò il viso sopra il suo petto, alzandosi sul mento per sorridergli.  
-Hai lavorato fino a ora?  
Shu si limitò a un piccolo verso di assenso, intento com’era a pettinarlo di nuovo.  
Leo si godette appieno tutte quelle attenzioni e quelle coccole, gli permise persino di accarezzare la sua barba sottile; era piacevole, e per questo gli baciò i palmi delle mani.  
-Che bravo che sei, un vero adulto responsabile.  
-Per questo sono l’addetto alla coperta, tra di noi.  
Proprio mentre pronunciava quelle parole, l’uomo più alto recuperò la coperta di pile dal fondo del divano, allungandola poi dai piedi. Sembrò quasi gli stesse imboccando le coperte.  
-Fino al mento.  
Leo si strofinò ancora contro di lui e poi lo strinse alla vita, gli baciò il collo.  
Sentiva la stanchezza sulle membra che rendeva pesanti tutti i pensieri e anche i più piccoli gesti. Il suono del battito del cuore di lui però, chiaro nell’orecchio appoggiato al suo petto, era così rassicurante e rilassante. La presenza stessa di Shu gli dava una sensazione di conforto irrinunciabile ormai, la sua quotidianità preferita.  
Incredibile come fossero bastati pochi mesi per stravolgere completamente la propria esistenza. Gli sarebbe bastato alzare lo sguardo appena per trovare oggetti che non appartenevano a lui, ma invece appartenevano a loro, a cominciare da quel calendario della raccolta differenziata che c’era appeso al frigorifero, per passare poi a tutti gli strumenti per fare dolci che gocciolavano puliti sul lavello.  
Le paia di scarpe in più, il cappotto elegante e i guanti chiari. E poi, anche il suo profumo ovunque.  
Persino Izumi aveva riso quando glielo aveva raccontato, com’era riuscito a conquistare la grande cotta della propria adolescenza – poi gli aveva anche detto di smetterla perché certi dettagli lo avrebbero perseguitato negli incubi peggiori.  
Leo prese nelle proprie gambe la gamba di lui, che non fece alcuna resistenza.  
-Domani cosa mangiamo a pranzo?  
-Intendi dire, oggi?  
-Quello che è.  
Un sospiro gli gonfiò il petto di un poco, ma ormai l’uomo con i capelli lunghi ascoltava davvero poco di quello che diceva.  
-Pensavo a delle brioches salate-  
-È la terza volta questa settimana che le mangiamo, Shu…  
-Ma sono buone e nutrienti, con la giusta dose di carboidrati e fibre.  
Borbottò contrariata, sentì Shu baciargli i capelli.  
Quando la coperta cadde dalle sue spalle, l’altro la raccolse e lo coprì ancora, approfittando del gesto per dargli una piccola carezza. Leo sorrise a occhi chiusi.  
-Volevo una omurice, con la carne dentro.  
-Va bene, va bene. Cucineremo la omurice.  
-Evviva…  
-Ma prima dobbiamo fare una doccia almeno.  
-Uhm, una doccetta calda…  
Si abbandonò completamente, addormentandosi contro di lui.  
La mancanza di reazione spaventò un poco Shu, che controllò lo stato dell’altro.  
-Stai già dormendo, Leo?  
Nessuna risposta – sbuffò, abbracciandolo più stretto.  
Da quella posizione, vide le luci dell’alba filtrare in strisce di luce dorata, che dalla vetrata poi si irradiava per tutto il loro salotto. Socchiudendo gli occhi, vide anche la forma delle mille perline che aveva attaccato a mano all’ultimo abito che gli era stato commissionato, in quel momento abbandonato sul tavolo della cucina.  
Shu aveva spesso sgridato Leo per quella brutta abitudine di lavorare troppo, eppure era il primo che si portava letteralmente il lavoro a casa.  
Non ebbe neanche la forza di sospirare, sentiva il suo corpo cedere finalmente e la sua mente spegnersi.  
Ebbe vivo in mente il sentore che a pranzo, mentre si imboccavano di omurice a vicenda, avrebbero discusso ancora una volta su passi di danza o quadri o altro ancora, forse persino di cosa era migliore: se la carne di manzo oppure quella di pollo.  
Ed era così diverso da tutto ciò che Shu aveva vissuto prima di quel momento.  
Elettrizzante, lo avrebbe volentieri ripetuto per il resto della propria vita.   
  



End file.
